The present invention relates to a selective calling/receiving radio device, such as a pager, used for receiving broadcast service information.
A conventional selective calling/receiving radio device (i.e. pager) of this type comprises a radio receiving section, a decoder, a control section, a display, and an operation section. The radio receiving section receives a radio signal, and the decoder reproduces an address signal included in a radio call signal transmitted from a radio calling device. When an identification address determined for a receiving area is verified, the decoder reproduces information service data. The control section converts the information service data into display data, and the display indicates display data. The operation section permits turning on or off of the power supply and switching of data to be displayed. Accordingly, when the identification address determined for the receiving area is verified, the information service data are indicated on the display,
However, it is impossible for the pager to select display data in accordance with information service data of a specific receiving area (e.g., a local weather forecast, news, or administrative information), to indicate information in a legible manner, to set options for each receiving area, or to make it possible for the source of information service to change options, by the control section merely converting received broadcast information service data into display data.